The Past and Now
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: "K-Kyoya?" Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak ketika sang cloud guardian menyusup diantara perpotongan lehernya dari belakang. Tsunayoshi merasa ada yang janggal dengan Hibari. Lemon XD YAOI 1827 ini bukan pemilik asli yang buat. yang asli ga mungkin buat :v dia kan pengecut :v /dibuangKai/ well ada yang tau akun ini?


**SERIUS BUKAN KAI YANG BIKIN! BUKAN! BUUUKAAAAANNN! INI YANG BIKIN TEMEN NISTA KAI! /seretyangbersangkutan/**  
Koe: "Hai! Watashi wa Utsukushii Koe desu!"  
Kai: "Woi! Lu pake nama OC gue!"  
Koe: "minjem entar napah!"  
Kai: "asdfghjkl!"  
Koe: ":P well, saya memang yang bikin~ plis, Kai itu ga doyan bikin lemon, doyannya cuma baca!"  
Kai: "Aib woi!"  
Koe: "yah, pokoknya saya minjem akun biar Kai keliatan ga polos lagi :v /wanjeerr/"  
Kai: "Woi nista! Elu ngancurin reputasi gue!"  
Koe: "Etdah tong, daripada akun ga pernah kepake terus ente dilupain?"  
Kai: #ZLEEEB "Y-ya terserah elu deh!"

Yah, gitu deh. Well no basa-basi lagi.  
Warning: LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. Typos -soalnya Kai ngga mau nge-beta!-, abal, TYL18TYL27, PWP, OOC dll dah!  
Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano-san ngga ada yaoi, shonen ai, atau yang lainnya. Meski ada hint sih /buang/ tapi orang nista yang ga mau disebutin namanya ini -bukan Kai tentunya- malah bikin yaoi, lemon, lime, jeruk, /abaikan/  
Ps: Kai ga buat! Mending gue selesein HW, Its Tough, atau apapun itu yang masih belom slesai  
Koe: "Eleh, orang elu males lanjutin! /disabit Kai/ eh, tong akhirnya fic-fic elu gimana?  
Kai: "TAUK! /ngambek/"

Enjoy!

.

.  
Lagi-lagi ia berada disana. Di ambang pintu khas Jepang yang bisa digeser. Berdiri sembari tersenyum. Angin musim panas yang memikatnya. Helaian _brunnette_ milik lelaki itu melambai. Akhirnya ia bisa kemari setelah hal yang cukup membuatnya berdebar. Ya, setelah pertarungan dengan Millefiore yang membuatnya harus 'tidur' dalam mesin waktu. Tempat ini adalah kesukaannya. Bukan karna ia bisa melarikan diri dari paperwork nista yang bisa beranak pinak bak mikroba. Walaupun itu salah satunya. Tapi hal lainnya adalah-  
"Hoo? Baru lima menit lalu kau bertukar dengan dirimu yang dulu, dan kau sudah kemana-mana?"  
Ya, seorang pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun dengan suara barritone yang khas. Seseorang yang selalu membuat sang Decimo memikirkan sesuatu dua kali atas tindakannya. Walau sekarang dunia sudah berubah. Terima kasih untuk Yuni yang mengatur ulang. Dan mengapa mereka bisa ingat? Mungkin karna mereka yang mengatur semua ini. Rencana untuk mengembalikan situasi dunia yang aman.  
"K-Kyoya?" Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak ketika sang cloud guardian menyusup diantara perpotongan lehernya dari belakang. Bau khas Hibari tercium. Walau bau itu sedikit tercampur dengan bau parfum dari kemeja ungu sang raven. "A-aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat,"  
Hibari tak menggubris. Sebenarnya ia merindukan ini. Seluruh yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, sejak zaman SMP dulu. Hibari mencintai seluruh yang dimiliki Tsunayoshi. Aromanya, parasnya, sikapnya. Ah, yang terpenting adalah usahanya. Hibari mencintai usaha Tsunayoshi dalam berjuang.  
Sang raven melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Tsunayoshi. Yang bersangkutan sendiri malah merubah mimik wajahnya. Menjadi- sedih? Akhirnya sang Decimo menghela napas sejenak. Membiarkan Hibari melakukan ini. Tapi ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,  
"Kyoya-" Tsunayoshi menunduk dan merasakan debaran pada dadanya. Gugup. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini akan berhasil. A-aku tau, kau cemas. Terima kasih atas hal itu. Aku sangat menghargainya."  
Hening. Yang terdengar hanya kicau burung dan desiran angin.  
"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Hibari. Singkat, padat, dan kampret.  
Tetapi sang decimo merasa tak enak hati. "Ma-maafkan a-WOAAHH!"  
Ucapan yang terpotong karena Hibari menariknya hingga terjatuh pada lantai tatami*. Tanpa sang brunnete sadari, Hibari kini telah menindihnya. Dan ia tak bisa kabur tentunya.  
"Kau membuatku jengkel untuk berhari-hari,"  
Tak menunggu waktu, sang raven mencium bibir Tsunayoshi. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan menjadi panas dan menggairahkan. Sang brunnete hanya mendesah sebagai respon.  
"Ungh,"  
Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, sang Decimo melenguh pelan. Hibari yang merasa kasihan melepaskan pagutannya. Segera, Tsunayoshi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sang raven menyeringai. Kemudian menyerang leher Tsunayoshi. Mulanya hanya ciuman. Dan akhirnya menjadi jilatan dan gigitan. Meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.  
"Kyo-Kyoya engh! Ja-jhangan sa-sampai ber-angh! Bekhash!" Ujar Tsunayoshi dengan sekuat tenaga. Oi, besok ia ada rapat. Kalau bekas ini terlihat, memalukan sekali.  
"Peduli setan," tukas Hibari.  
Tangan kekar sang raven perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Tsunayoshi. Kemudian mengelus tonjolan di bagian kanan dada sang Decimo. Lalu memilinnya. Desahan Tsunayoshi mengeras sejenak. Lidah Hibari lalu turun menuju dada kanan sang Tsuna dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sang Decimo menggelinjang. Ia lagi-lagi merasa tak nyaman. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Cloud Guardiannya.  
"K-Kyoya?"  
"Hn,"  
"Engh- no-nothing"  
Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan dengan seringainya, ia mengalihkan tangannya yang bebas kearah bawah. Menurunkan resleting celana sang brunnete dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Tsunayoshi yang setengah tegang. Mendengus kecil karena milik sang Decimo kecil sekali.  
"Hei, 'itu'-mu seperti milik anak SD,"  
"O-Oi!" Sang Decimo memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa dihina.  
Setelah dengusan geli Hibari, Tsunayoshi dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang menggenggam erat kejantanannya. Tangan Hibari. Dan Tsunayoshi merasa tak nyaman.  
Tangan itu bergerak naik turun. Mempermainkan 'benda berharga' Tsunayoshi.  
"Angh! Kyo-Kyoya! Ah! Ahn!"  
Tsunayoshi bisa merasakan miliknya semakin tegang. Hibari yang tahu hal itu malah memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tsunayoshi merasa bahwa ia akan klimaks. Benar saja, miliknya mulai berkedut.  
"Aaakkhh!"  
Dan tanpa sengaja cairan putih keluar. Dalam mulut Hibari tentunya. Tsuna segera sadar dan refleks terbangun.  
"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku-"  
Hibari tak menggubris lanjutannya. Malah memasukkan cairan didalam mulutnya menuju anal sang brunnete. Lagi-lagi sang Tsuna menggelinjang. Kemudian ambruk. Tangannya terlalu lemas untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya berputar.  
"AAKH!"  
Tsunayoshi merasa kesakitan saat 'lubang'-nya dimasuki oleh jari Hibari. Sang pelaku sendiri malah memaju mundurkan jarinya.  
"Ah! Akh! Ahh!"  
Yang bisa sang Decimo lakukan hanya mendesah. Padahal desahan Tsunayoshi adalah cara untuk menaikkan libido Hibari.  
Sang raven kemudian memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam Tsunayoshi. Menggerakkannya dengan gerakan menggunting. Tsunayoshi mendesah makin keras. Hibari merasa persiapannya sudah cukup. Kemudian mengeluarkan perlahan jarinya.  
"Engh,"  
Tsunayoshi merasa sekarang waktunya. Karna Hibari tak melakukan suatu hal yang membuat ucapannya sepotong-sepotong. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya demi mengangkat wajah Hibari.  
Sang raven tanpa perlawanan menatap Tsunayoshi. Brunnette bertemu blue metallic. Bukan perpaduan yang buruk. Sirat mata Hibari menyatakan 'apa?'. Tapi Sang Tsuna tahu ada suatu kelegaan disana. Saatnya terbuka satu sama lain.  
"Hei, kau kenapa Kyoya?" Dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.  
"Hn?"  
"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."  
Melihat kesungguhan hati Tsunayoshi, Hibari menghela napas. Cerita sedikit tak apalah.  
"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, huh" Tsunayoshi melebarkan maniknya sejenak. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan. Kau sok kuat. Sok tegar. Jangan menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri, payah."  
"Maaf, tapi-"  
"Kau akan merepotkan orang lain? Lalu apa gunanya aku? Kau tahu, huh, setelah kau 'ditembak mati' rencana kita sudah berjalan. Dan aku terus-menerus berdoa. Berharap Tuhan, dewa atau apalah itu mendengarku. Aku-"  
GREP!  
Tsunayoshi memeluk Hibari segera. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Tidak pernah Hibari memarahinya hingga seperti ini. Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, berjuta rasa cinta tak terlihat ada pada sang Raven.  
"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau beri. Terima kasih telah menerima keegoisanku. Terima kasih telah menguatkanku, berdoa untukku. Terima kasih karna mencintaiku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."  
Sebenarnya ini yang Hibari mau. Bukan peryataan 'maaf'. Kemudian Hibari membalas pelukan sang Decimo.  
"Hn,"  
Tanpa diduga akhirnya Tsunayoshi mencium Hibari. Ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Menyiratkan betapa mereka saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi. Ciuman itu lalu diakhiri. Manik blue metallic itu menatap pasangannya. Tsunayoshi membalas dengan anggukan kecil.  
Hibari menurunkan resleting celananya. Dan entah sejak kapan kemeja ungu yang melekat rapi pada badannya sudah teronggok di sudut ruangan.  
Hibari memposisikan miliknya pada 'lubang' Tsunayoshi. Sang brunnette sendiri menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Hibari mengusap puncak kepala Tsunayoshi. "Rileks,"  
Setelah anggukan yang disertai oleh cengkraman pada pundak Hibari. Hibari memasukkan kejantanannya.  
"AAKH!"  
Sakit. Hingga lagi-lagi air mata Tsunayoshi menetes. Rasanya seperti dikoyak dari dalam. Hibara refleks mencium sang brunnete. Sembari itu, Hibari mendorong miliknya perlahan hingga masuk seluruhnya. Diam sebentar agar Tsunayoshi terbiasa.  
"Aku siap,"  
Dan setelah aba-aba dari Tsunayoshi, Hibari bergerak perlahan. Desahan sukses keluar dari bibir mungil Tsunayoshi. Lalu tempo gerakan dinaikkan. Hibari nampaknya mencari sesuatu.  
"Ah! Ah! Ahh! Akh! AAHHH!"  
Bingo!  
Ditemukannya sweetspot Tsunayoshi. Dihantamkan lagi titik itu. Berkali-kali. Desahan demi desahan Tsunayoshi bagaikan melodi indah bagi Hibari. Terus seperti itu hingga Tsunayoshi merasa bahwa miliknya berkedut.  
"K-Kyoyah, ah! Se-sephertih hyaa! Akhu akhan-"  
"Hng,"  
Hibari merasakan bahwa dinding rectum Tsunayoshi mencengkeram erat miliknya. Membuat sang raven malah semakin mempercepat temponya lagi dan lagi.  
"AANGH!"  
Dan Tsunayoshi berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Mengotori perut Hibari dan perutnya sendiri. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bahkan Tsunayoshi memejamkan matanya. Tapi Tsunayoshi tahu ini belum berakhir. "La-lanjutkan saja,"  
Hibari menyeringai. "Tanpa kau minta."  
Sang raven kemudian menarik Tsunayoshi dalam satu tarikan. Merubah posisi mereka. Kedua tangan Tsunayoshi dicengkeram erat oleh Hibari dibelakang. Sekarang posisi Tsunayoshi membelakangi Hibari. Dengan Hibari tetap pada temponya. Tsunayoshi merasa tangannya kaku. Doggy style adalah ide yang buruk. Meski begitu desahan malah meluncur semakin keras karna Hibari bisa masuk lebih dalam. Dan entah keisengan apa yang ada didalam otak Hibari, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tsunayoshi.  
"Bertahanlah, Tsuna."  
Dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam. Membuat Tsunayoshi makin memerah. Kepalanya pusing. Ini bahkan melebihi efek alkohol.  
"Ah! Ahh! Ah! Nhh!"  
Hibari bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyeringai. Hei, harusnya ia sedikit kasihan dengan Tsunayoshi. Tapi tidak. Toh, Hibari tahu. Ada kenikmatan disitu.  
"Kyo-Kyoya! Seper- thihnya aku-"  
Ah Tsunayoshi sudah hampir klimaks lagi. Hibari ber'hn' sebentar dan mempercepat temponya. Sepertinya ia juga akan klimaks.  
"Be-bersama!" Tukas sang raven. Tsunayoshi mengangguk.  
Lalu cairan kedua insan itu keluar. Hibari mengeluarkannya dalam lubang Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi merasa dirinya penuh. Dan pandangannya sudah samar. Kesadarannya menipis. Sebelum ia jatuh, tangan kekar Hibari menahannya.  
Membetulkan posisi, Hibari menidurkan sang brunnette diatas tatami yang lebih bersih dari cairan. Dan sang raven pun ikut tidur disampingnya. Tsunayoshi sudah samar-samar.  
"Hei, mau ronde dua?" Ujar Hibari dengan seringai seksi. Tsunayoshi ingin menonjoknya jika masihvpunya kekuatan. "Bercanda, mau dipindah ke kasur, hn?"  
"Disini saja, aku terlalu lelah," jawab Tsunayoshi setengah berbisik. "Kalau dikasur, libidomu akan naik lagi,"  
Hibari mengutuk ketajaman intuisi Tsunayoshi. Tapi kemudian tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Tsunayoshi merasa nyaman dan tertidur.

.

.  
End!

 **MAAAKK GUE BIKIN APA MAAAAKKK! KAAAIII GUE NISTA KAAIII! /Kai pura-pura ga kenal/ Ehm! Yah, saya, panggil aja Kocchi, memang shipper 1827 /kibarbendera/ gimana lemonnya? Aneh? Ga asem? Kurang garam? /bukan/ yah, ini first time sih :v  
Ah, btw, saya suka HW-nya Kai loh, tapi dia ga publish-publish. Padahal saya sudah ngoyok :v apa boleh buat, dia malas :v /dijitakKai/ kalo ada yang merasa sama kayak saya, mari review, mungkin Kai tergugah hatinya. XD  
Dan, kalo fic ini punya banyak salah dan typo, tolong dibenarkan :v /modus/ oh, kalo typo, silahkan ikuti kata hati nurani anda ya! /bakar/  
Oke, mohon repiuuuuu**


End file.
